Angelonia hybrid.
xe2x80x98Anwhitxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Anwhitxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1999 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of 50 seedlings with white colored flowers. The new variety exhibits the white flower color and erect growth of its heritage, but differs in its flower shape. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety differs from the unpatented variety xe2x80x98AngelMist Whitexe2x80x99 as follows: